


Mon Coeur dans Ta Main

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paris (City), Pâtisserie, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: When Tony took his hand and told him they were taking the jet, Peter didn't have the slightest idea what it was about, nor where they were going. But surprises were fun sometimes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	Mon Coeur dans Ta Main

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



> 💙💙💙💙

"What?" Peter smiles at him, still chewing on the enormous bite of  _ chou à la crème  _ he just took. 

Tony just grins at him, shaking his head. 

Peter swallows as he frowns, still smiling, "You're looking at me funny." 

He says that like he's just remarking on it — he's done that a few times since they got here,  _ "You really took me to Paris for our six months." _ ,  _ "This hotel room is bigger than my apartment." _ ,  _ "Morgan would love it here." _ A series of remarks, that make Tony's heart beat faster every time, and Peter just says them, looking at him with that curious, slightly too wide look in his eyes, like he can't believe it. 

Tony's the one who can't believe he's here, with this man, enjoying the city of love in the corniest, most tourist way there ever was. It's perfect. 

"It's nothing, sweetheart." Tony thumbs at Peter's bottom lip, wipes the trace of  _ crème pâtissière  _ there, and licks it up under Peter's attentive gaze, "I'm just happy."


End file.
